


Skład demona

by enntsu



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 16:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: ❝może się gubił, ale przynajmniej pamiętał, żeby nie wchodzić oknem. czasami pamiętał. powinien pamiętać. dipper bardzo chciał, żeby bill pamiętał.❞





	Skład demona

Nawet nie chodziło o to, że Bill miał swoje dziwactwa. On składał się wyłącznie z nich; był nimi i pewnie nawet istniał na długo przed tym, jak ludzie wytworzyli to słowo i zaczęli używać w taki sposób, w takim kontekście i przy takich osobnikach.

I oczywiście, nim tak chętnie zgodził się na jego pobyt w ciasnym mieszkanku na trzecim piętrze, powinien był rozpisać sobie te milion powodów, dla których jakikolwiek współlokator to zły pomysł i przypomnieć o tym, że wciąż mowa o demonie, co niegdyś rozpętał weirdmageddon, a w ramach rozrywki wyrywał zwierzętom zęby i zamieniał ludziom miejscami części ciała. Ale by uczynić coś takiego, by w ogóle podejść do sprawy logicznie, poprzedniej nocy musiałby nie wypić tak wiele na tak głośniej imprezie. A tak to — z poczuciem, że po mózgu skacze mu stado Billów uderzających, jak jeden mąż w ogromny dzwon — zgadzał się na wszystko. Pewnie, gdyby Ford postarał się trochę bardziej i dłużej, zdołałaby opchnąć mu kredyt i wymusić sprzedaż nerek, ewentualnie podpis na akcie małżeńskim z jakimś księciem Nieistniejelandu.

Wracając — Bill składał się wyłącznie z dziwactw. Ku nieszczęściu i rozpaczy ich sąsiadki-staruszki, zbierał kocie ogony, znikał na tygodnie, miesiące i wracał poobijany, jak po walce z rekinem albo bliskim spotkaniu z ciężarówką i przepaścią. Pomimo licznych zapewnień, że tak, te drzwi istnieją i nie zmienią się w portal do piątego wymiaru, kręgu siódmego i pokoju dziesiątego (czymkolwiek był pokój dziesiąty), wciąż wspinał się po rynnie, by ostatecznie wchodzić otwartym oknem (po piątym jego wybiciu Dipper nawet przywykł do tego rozwiązania i myśli, że kiedyś na tej ich spokojnej i kochanej dzielnicy ktoś wlezie przez okno i po prostu zamorduje go przez sen, uprzednio zgarniając nędzne grosze z jego portfela).

I nigdy nie polubił porannych skoków na bombę, znaczy — na jego brzuch, ale może nawet, może trochę poranne dyskusje pełne bandaży (bo ktoś przecież musiał zajmować się ranami Billa, a gdy mieszkasz w dwójkę ciężko zrzucić to na trzecią osobę) i niekontrolowanego machania rękami (bo Bill lubił gestykulować, nawet jeśli dla osoby postronnej wyglądało to, jak dobry pretekst do wzywania policji), bo te odpędzały go od rutyny — od spania do jedenastej i żywienia się samą czekoladą. Właśnie, Bill nie lubił czekolady. Bill potrzebował królewskich uczt i kawy. Dużo kawy. Najlepiej całe jej wiadra.

Południami wylegiwał się na blacie argumentując to niewygodą kanap i łóżek, i olewając protesty oraz spadające talerze i nogi wystające poza jej malutki obszar. Jak już tam usiadł nie dało się go pozbyć, zrzucić (albo Dipper nie miał tyle siły, tak też mogło być). Odporny na latające pomidory, wiadra wody i malutkie dłonie, jedynie uśmiechał się pobłażliwie i wracał do liczenia plam na suficie, czasami komentując, że widzi Staszka — ich pająka, którego kazał nazywać dzieckiem. Właściwie, Bill każdego robaka kazał nazywać dzieckiem. I zabraniał zabijać. Nawet jeśli ten akurat był zmutowany i wygryzał im dziurę w filiżance.

I czasami naprawdę korciło, by zadzwonić do wujków i kazać natychmiast eksmitować Billa, by patrzeć jak to oni radzą sobie z jego naukami jodłowania i spontanicznymi wysypami brokatu na dopiero odkurzany dywan. Albo czasami zwyczajnie miał ochotę wstać i otworzyć usta, by móc w końcu z siebie wyrzucić te wszystkie przekleństwa i wrzaski. Do zdarcia gardła.

Ale nawet tu ten złośliwiec musiał być szybszy i ilekroć widział Dippera przy jego granicy, po prostu zrywał się i zwyczajnie go przytulał.

I dziękował.

Wielki i potężny Bill Cipher po prostu dziękował. Z wahaniem, z niepewnością i lekkim obrzydzeniem do wyrzuconego słowa, po prostu wypowiadał je tak długo aż było jedyną rzeczą, którą Dipper mógł usłyszeć i o której mógł myśleć.

A na końcu i tak zostawiał go na kolejne dni — z oduczoną ciszą, oduczonym porządkiem i poczuciem przywiązania i czyjejś wdzięczności. A Dipper naprawdę potrzebował czyjejś wdzięczności. Nawet jeśli całe bycie potrzebnym kończyło się na posiadaniu mieszkania.


End file.
